You can do it
by Kildren
Summary: Anna couldn't believe she was going to do this. She took a deep breath. You can do this…everyone must have done it…no need to be ashamed, right? [Modern AU. Non-incest. PWP.] Written to test my smut writing skills.


**Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney!**

**A/N:  
Okay, so this is my first time writing smut...(gosh I feel so embarrassed right now  
This story is a PWP I guess, wrote it to test how good/bad my smut writing skills are, because I'm planning to add smut in my other story.**

**Please fav or review to let me know how whether you liked it or not!**

.

* * *

Anna couldn't believe she was going to do this. She took a deep breath. _You can do this…everyone must have done it…no need to be ashamed…_

She thought about the certain woman who compelled her to do this in the first place, that gorgeous woman who drove her crazy ever since she first met her. Oh how she wondered what her platinum blonde hair would feel like through her fingertips, how her blue eyes would darken with the same lust she had for her, how she would moan into the kisses she gave her or arch against her in pleasure…

The problem was, easier said than done. Anna never had any prior experience. In all her eighteen years she had no first date, no first kiss, no first time…and she never _ever_ tried to explore her own body; but that woman was her first crush, first time she fantasized about someone, and now this—

That woman had compelled her into watching porn for the first time in forever.

Anna closed her curtains because she felt paranoid that someone might be watching her, though it was kind of funny because she knew no one was able to see her from her window. She then moved to her bed with her laptop in tow. She sat on the head of her bed with her legs crossed and wriggled until she felt comfortable. She took one last glance at her door, which was on her left front side, making sure she had closed it.

She gulped as she opened her laptop and put on her headphones. With slightly shaky fingers she typed out 'lesbian porn' in the search bar and clicked search. She clicked on the first link she saw and one hand flew to cover her eyes when images and videos of naked women started showing on the screen. Anna peaked through her fingers and gave herself time to adjust, to be comfortable with staring at the naked women.

_This is it, Anna._ She lowered the hand that previously covered her eyes and starting scrolling through the website. She noticed that they shaved, and wondered if hair turned off people or if it was just for the clear view. Anna continued to scroll until she found a video that contained two girls that sort of resembled herself and her crush. Though the girl wasn't as pretty as her crush, Anna could make do.

Anna stared at the video for a long time before pressing play. She was awed by the high, movie like quality the video had, and then she scolded herself. _That's not the point, Anna._

The video started off with the two girls only clad in T shirts and panties, both of them sitting on a sofa. It was quite obvious that they weren't wearing bras. There was some odd music playing in the beginning; but at some point the music had gone and was replaced by their pants and moans, along with the embarrassing noise their… core, Anna decided, was making when fingers were being pushed in and out of it.

Anna felt herself becoming unbearably wet. She started imagining the voice of her crush and with little conscious, slipped her right hand down and touched herself through her shorts. She moaned a little at the friction the shorts were giving her, but it wasn't enough. Anna pushed her laptop forward to the end of the bed and her upper body followed, changing her position.

She was now in a kneeling position with her forearms resting against the bed. She shifted her weight to allow her right hand to unbutton her shorts and pull them down. Anna let her fingers ghost over her panties, shuddering at how wet she had become. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the video, imagining the cool hands of her crush touching her in all the ways possible.

"Mmmm…" Anna moaned to herself as she started rubbing herself through her panties. She imagined how those long slender fingers would tease her and make her beg for more. She felt how soaked her panties were and decided to pull them down and touch herself directly.

Anna moaned louder this time at the direct contact, her fingers immediately slick with her own juices. Her left hand grabbed a fistful of the sheets as she began rubbing her clit, her fingers sliding up and down. She let out a gasp when she slipped her middle finger into her heated core, and was surprised at how easily it went in.

"Oh, Elsa…_Elsa_…" she moaned the name of her crush as she slipped in another finger and picked up her speed. "Mmm…faster…" She could feel something weird building up in her lower body, but it just felt so _good_. She leaned forward and rested her head against her left forearm, her right hand pumping with speed she didn't think she was capable of.

"Elsa!" She muffled her scream into her arm as she came. Her whole body tensed and she gripped tighter at the sheets, feeling the intensity that came along with it. She felt a tingle spread throughout her body as she shook involuntarily. _There, you did it. You watched your first porn and had your first orgasm…_

She didn't notice that someone had entered the room until she felt her headphones come off her head. She turned her head slightly in daze and saw her crush, Elsa, smirking at her.

"You were so loud, Anna. Did you forget that we live in the same apartment, roomie?"

Anna struggled to get words out of her mouth. "I…I thought you went out…" She felt her cheeks burn with shame as she realized what state she was in and Elsa was here to see it all.

"I came back earlier. Who knew I would have the chance to hear you screaming my name?" Anna flushed with embarrassment that quickly turned into shock when Elsa pushed her laptop to the floor and licked her cum off her fingers, slowly sucking her fingers clean without breaking eye contact. She was instantly aroused again at the sight.

"I'll make you feel even better." Elsa whispered into her ear.

Elsa flipped Anna over so she lay on her back and straddled one of her legs, pushing her knee against Anna's core. Anna moaned at the friction Elsa's jeans were giving her and started to grind against her knee. She whined when Elsa moved her knee away from her and smirked at her.

"On second thought, we might want to take things slow."

Elsa leaned down and kissed her. The kisses started out sweet but soon became rougher and rougher, so full of passion that Anna knew her lips were bruised by now, but she didn't care. She responded eagerly and parted her lips when she felt Elsa's tongue asking for entrance.

Anna moaned into the kiss when she felt Elsa's tongue battle against hers and explored her mouth. Anna panted as they broke off for air, and Elsa's cool hands made their way underneath her shirt and gently squeezed Anna's breast. The platinum blonde then leaned down and showered kisses on her neck, nipping and suckling lightly on the tanned flesh.

"Interesting…" Elsa murmured between kisses. "You're not wearing a bra."

Anna tried to respond but only let out another moan when Elsa lightly pinched her nipples, playing with them. Elsa moved away from her neck and pulled Anna's shirt over her head. Anna instantly felt shy and under pure instinct, moved her arms to cover her breast. The platinum stopped her and pushed her arms back to where they were.

"You are so beautiful, Anna…do you know how crazy you make me?"

Elsa took one of Anna's nipples into her mouth and played with the other with her hand, lightly pinching and twisting. Anna moaned and arched her back, pressing her body against Elsa, craving for more as Elsa's tongue swirled around and licked her nipple, her mouth sucking gently on the soft mound.

She switched sides and continued the assault. Anna lifted up her hand and raked her fingers through Elsa's lustrous platinum blonde hair before pressing her head closer to her. She could feel Elsa smiling against her skin. Elsa pulled back kissed a trail downwards. Anna's eyes widened as she realized what Elsa was going to do. She wriggled a bit but Elsa held her down. "It's okay, you'll feel really good."

That wasn't what Anna really cared about, but she lost her ability to reject when she felt Elsa's tongue licking her folds.

"Shit! Elsa…don't stop!" She moaned loudly as she used her legs to bring Elsa closer to her core. She felt Elsa's tongue drag across her folds before sucking lightly on her clit, teeth lightly scraping it. "Oh…fuck! It feels so good, Elsa!"

Elsa continued on her assault, licking and sucking, lapping up the sweet juices of Anna's. "Elsa…_Elsa_!" Anna moaned when Elsa's tongue penetrated her, going as deep as she could. Elsa moved one hand and gently rubbed Anna's clit while her tongue was working magic.

Just when Anna felt like she was going to come, Elsa moved away from her core. "Elsa—!" Anna was going to complain, but she suddenly felt two fingers slam into her. Elsa moved back up and kissed Anna roughly before adding another finger.

Anna felt like her mind was going to go blank. Elsa leaned down and nipped her ear before whispering huskily. "Come for me, Anna. Come for me."

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as she experienced more intense orgasm than before. Elsa continued to pump her fingers, prolonging her orgasm as long as possible, watching as she shook involuntarily. She pulled out her fingers slowly, and then raised them to Anna's mouth. Anna complied and sucked on her fingers. Tasting herself was really weird, but she was willing to do so because it was Elsa's fingers she was licking.

She saw Elsa watching her intently, eyes dark with lust. Anna let her tongue swirl around each of Elsa's fingers, making sure she cleaned them thoroughly. She sat up without breaking contact with Elsa's fingers and pushed Elsa down. There was a little 'pop' sound as Anna's mouth left Elsa's fingers. She licked her lips and kissed Elsa while her hands went down to unbutton her jeans. She immediately pulled them down and found her way to Elsa's core, excited at how wet she was for her.

"Anna, don't—"

Anna bit down on her neck and easily slammed three fingers in her. She immediately felt Elsa moan and tense up as her walls clenched around her fingers, waves of her juices came squirting out. Anna pulled back and blinked at Elsa, who was now covering her face with embarrassment.

"Shit, I knew it…" Elsa said dejectedly to herself.

"Well that was qui—"

"Don't say it! God, I feel so embarrassed now."

Anna smiled at her. "I thought that was cute."

Elsa glared at her. "It's all your fault for being so damn hot."

Anna licked her own fingers clean and grinned at Elsa. "I guess I should let you know how sorry I am." She pulled off Elsa's jeans and underwear and went down on her. Elsa moaned and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pressing her head against her heated core. Anna mimicked what Elsa did to her earlier, knowing that she was doing the right thing when Elsa continued to moan loudly. Within a few minutes Elsa came again. Anna lapped up all her juices and moved up to kiss Elsa.

"Apology accepted?" Anna asked sweetly.

Elsa laughed and kissed her again. "Apology accepted."

They lay in a comfortable silence until Anna piped up. "I still think it was cute that you came so qui—"

"Anna!" Elsa scolded as she rolled her eyes. "You sure know how to spoil the mood."

"Fine." Anna huffed. She leaned over to kiss her soft lips. _God, I could kiss her forever._ "I love you." She whispered.

Elsa smiled at her. "I love you too."

* * *

.

**A/N: I hope it was good...so again, please fav or review to let me know how I'm doing!**


End file.
